All You Need Is Love
by Amelia Louisa
Summary: How will Charlie get the help she needs from the woman she loves when she has disappeared from the face of the Earth, a tale of how true love will travel the universe until it reunites two souls together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Ok so i had this idea about half an hour ago and i couldnt stop myself from starting to write, i mean i literally went OOOOOoooooo and the next thing i knew the first chapter was written! So nothing really happens in the first chapter, nothing that will give away the storyline anyway, its really just setting me up for the next chapter which all will start to become clear.**

**So basically a quick hint at what this ones about, Joey is gone and shes not coming back, Charlie is with Angelo as she is in the show only Ruby is just her sister, cant be doing with writing about the whole daughter/sister thing, it gets me confused lol. Charlie has an accident leaving her in a coma, the doctors have told Ruby that there is little chance of her ever waking from it and that she should contact anyone that needs to say their goodbyes before its too late. Ruby tries to contact Joey along with the rest of their family, but Joey has ditched her mobile in bid of a fresh start with no ties to summer bay and no way for her past to haunt her.**

**But without anyway of contacting Joey, how will she get to say her goodbyes to the woman she loves? all will be revealed if you keep reading and write me lots of reviews, you all know im a total review whore...... Enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think. **

**AL xoxox**

**All You Need Is Love**

**Chapter One**

Charlie groaned as she entered the empty house as her shift finished, it was something she once upon a time longed for after a long shift, peace and quiet to come home to. But these days she detested it, it made her want to stay at work and do overtime, preferring a chaotic station than and empty house.

She had felt like that ever since Joey had left her, she couldn't blame Joey, truth be told, had the shoe been on the other foot she would have done exactly the same, maybe not on a fishing boat but she would have left town. The memories that surrounded the entire area haunted her enough and she was the one in the wrong, she would hate to think how Joey would feel if she had stuck around.

The only comfort she had these days was in Angelo's firm arms, he was a good man, sure he had made mistakes in the past but he had paid for them. He was good enough to her, sure she didn't love him but she had already proved to herself what she was capable of when she loved somebody and she never wanted to hurt another soul as much as she had hurt Joey, not only Joey but herself.

She hated herself for what she had done, what her actions had caused, but the past was the past, there was nothing she could do to change her actions, nothing she could do to fix what she had done, no way to console Joey. It had been five months since she had left, five long months.

Walking through to her bedroom she opened the drawer of her bedside unit roughly, she lifted a box out and using the key she kept on her main set of car keys, she unlocked it. Pulling out the top tray, she lifted a small white envelope with sadness. She didn't need to read it, she already knew the letter word for word, but reading Joey's writing always brought her a sense of calm.

Pulling the letter from its confines, she opened it carefully, not wanting to damage it in anyway, she ran her fingers over the writing softly, she wondered how someone whose profession was a fisher could possess such neat cursive writing, if she hadn't known better she would have thought the letter was written in a time when you had to write with cursive and so you perfected it until everyone admired your penmanship.

She closed her eyes softly, trying to imagine the woman she still loved so desperately writing the letter to her, instantly feeling comforted knowing that Joeys hands had touched the paper, she didn't know how but she could sense that Joey had kissed the letter before posting it, sealing her final kiss and sending it to her.

**Charlie,**

**By now, I'm sure you have come to the conclusion that I won't be returning. I'm sorry for breaking the last promise I ever made to you but I just can't come back to Summer Bay, I can't be in the same town as you any longer.**

**The anger has long gone, the hatred I felt for how you hurt me has subsided. I no longer want to return and tell you how much you hurt me, how you invaded my soul then tore it apart. The only thing I feel now is sadness, a sadness that I will carry around with me until my dying day, the sadness that I had found my soul mate, the most beautiful and wonderful woman I had ever met, but sadness because it just wasn't meant to be.**

**I want to apologise, I'm so sorry for how I handled our situation, maybe if I hadn't forced my feelings upon you, fought so hard for you to admit how you felt and let you come to terms with it in your own time, I wouldn't be needing to write this letter, for that I will be eternally sorry.**

**Please don't think that I don't love you, I do love, with every beat of my heart, every breath that I draw and release, I do love you Charlotte Buckton, but its obvious that our love just isn't meant to be, we were doomed from the very beginning. A real life Juliet and Juliet I like to think.**

**I know that you are dealing badly, I have had brief contact with a few people in the bay, the month anniversary of the day I left I received a txt from Ruby telling me that you weren't coping and that I needed to come back and sort things out. Please don't mourn our relationship, I have forgiven you for what happened but I simply cannot forget it.**

**I beg you, please move on with your life, find someone to love, someone who will make you happy, keep you safe, someone you can confide in and can protect you in the way I never could. You are an amazing beautiful person and although you make some terrible choices I wish you nothing but happiness. I wish you a long, healthy life, an eternity of love and support.**

**Please don't hate me for being a coward and running away forever, I love you Senior Constable Charlie Buckton, from the moment your hand touched my shoulder in the store room of the surf club till the end of time, that will never change.**

**Be happy and don't be afraid to be yourself, look after Ruby and let her look after you, I know you pretend to be strong and hard faced but I know deep down you hurt over so many things. Let her take care of you and help guide you through your happiness.**

**You have my heart and soul for an eternity.**

**All my love always.**

**Your Joey xx **

Charlie wiped the solemn tear that rolled lightly down her cheek, she carefully pulled the letter to her lips and kissed it before placing it safely back in the envelope, she pulled out a picture she and Joey had taken on one of their day trips. They were in the city, squeezed into a photo booth, smiling happily on one photo, the second they were kissing grinning happily into the smooth oblivious to the fact that their time together was running out.

She ran her fingers lightly over Joey's face, admiring her beauty as she wondered why she had messed everything up, for one night of denial. If she had just believed a little more in her love for Joey, things could have been so different. She replaced the items in the box and locked it securely. Standing up she changed into her running gear and made way to leave the house.

"Hey babe, I was just coming to see if you fancied lunch?" Angelo grinned from the back door as Charlie appeared in her tight running attire, showing him all her slender curves.

She forced a smile on her face as she watched him undress her with his eyes.

"Sorry Angelo, I was just on my way out the door, can we rain check?" Charlie asked hopefully, all she wanted to do right now was run as fast and hard as she could, try to outrun the demons that ran through her mind every minute of the day.

"Oh… yeah…. Sure, if that's what you want, you sure I can't temp you?" He grinned hopefully masking his upset that he had been blown off again, it was becoming so much of a habit, he fought daily with the niggling voice in the back of his mind that told him Charlie was just going through the motions, he had heard her one night talking to Ruby about someone called Joey, she had admitted she still had feelings for him but with him out the picture Angelo hoped he could, with a little light pressure, get Charlie to fall in love with him.

"Sorry, I really need to go for a run now, otherwise my whole day's gonna be put out" she lied, she had no plans, well nothing other than day dreaming about what Joey was doing right then.

"Charlie are you ok, it looks like you've been crying" Angelo stated as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple. He tried to ignore her slight cringe as she pulled away.

"Don't be daft, I'm fine" She lied again, she found it so easy to lie to him, she felt a little guilty about it but knew the truth would hurt him.

"Charlie I'm not blind, come on you've been crying, what's the matter, tell uncle Angelo" he smiled childishly as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Angelo! I said I'm fine, will you drop it!!" Charlie snapped, instantly regretting it when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for trying to comfort my girlfriend when she is so obviously upset, my bad" he replied coolly, trying to hide his hurt behind his bravado.

"I'm sorry Angelo, I didn't mean to snap, I just had a bad nights sleep" Charlie soothed as she kissed his cheek, moving away from him to fill up her water bottle.

"Charlie, I know you like to keep yourself to yourself but I wish you would just open up to me a little bit more" Angelo pleaded not only with his voice but his eyes.

"What do you want me to say Angelo, I told you I'm fine!" Charlie whined at him, hoping the tone of her voice would guilt him into dropping the subject.

"I want you to tell me what's going on in that head of yours!" He sighed exasperated.

"What do you mean… listen can we finish this later, I'm already running behind" Charlie was clutching at straws; the last thing she wanted was to get into a heart to heart with him.

"Ok answer me one thing, do you think you will ever love me as much as Joey?" He asked awaiting her reaction, hoping that she would tell him that she already did.

"What… how do you… you know about Joey?" Charlie stammered, feeling a little dizzy at her boyfriend bringing up Joey.

"Yeah I do, I overheard you and Rubes talking about him the other day" He stated, placing his hands on his hips to show Charlie that he wasn't just going to drop the subject. "So… will you?"

Charlie watched him, a mask of confusion covering her face, she didn't know what to say, what could she say; no I'm sorry but Joey is the love of my life and nobody would replace her or how about she just lied like usual, yeah Angelo I love you more than Joey. Just thinking the words as the possibility of a lie sent a nauseous shiver through her whole being, she couldn't do that, she wouldn't desecrate her love for Joey any more than she already had.

"I guess your silence speaks louder than words, I think I'm going to just go, thank you for the wonderful memories we had together, good luck" He forced a smile to his face even though his heart was breaking.

"Angelo, wait!" Charlie shouted to his retreating back.

"What for Charlie? Your obviously still in love with this guy and I cant compete with that, I wont be second best I'm sorry, look after yourself" he marched towards her and kissed her softly on the top of her head before he left, determined not to allow the woman he had fallen for, for a second time see him cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - thanks for all the reveiws so far, they are very much appreciated, its going to take a chapter or two to get into the actual storyline here, need to set a few things up and i got a little carried away with charlies accident, writing chapter 7 as we speak and im only just getting into the actual plot lol, what can i say.... i was awake till after 3 this morning writing between this fic, PBSML and EC, nightmare, this is why i was trying to focus on one fic at a time.... oh well!! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chap, i know the end will make you all a little sad but let me just remind you all, im a stickler for happy endings, i grew up with disney films so everyone has to live happily ever after, its the AL law!! Enjoy and let me know what you think, i love reviews they help me write better so drop me your opinions, ideas, plot guesses ect when your finished, it only takes a couple of seconds and it will make my day!!**

**Thanks in advance and i hope you enjoy my new little tale ALxoxox**

**p.s Yes i know its always charlie that gets hurt, thats because i love her so much and think she should be punished for the stupid choices the H&A writers are making right now, what with their crappy Changelo story lines.... who really wants to see that?? seriously!.......**

**All You Need Is Love**

**Chapter Two**

Charlie sat at the edge of the wharf as tears streamed unashamed down her face, her heart broken all over again, she couldn't even keep someone happy that she did love, how had she expected to keep someone happy that she didn't love, that wasn't true, she did love Angelo, she did, just in the way she would love a friend, the way she would love anyone who she spent so much time with, someone who held onto her when she had nightmares, someone who was so thoughtful in cheering her up that they went out of their way to bring a smile to her face, she just would never be able to love him in any way near how she loved Joey, even after five months the love she felt for the woman caused her to gasp for breath at times.

She looked out at the sun that sat lazily in the sky as it lightly kissed the ocean, tainting the tips of its crests with its intense colouring. Charlie was mesmerized, she couldn't help wonder if the same waves that softly lapped into the support beams of the wharf were the same ones that had touched Joey, where ever she was.

Shaking herself from her musings she rose, deciding that she needed to move from the wharf before she felt her mood lower anymore, with one last glance out across the vast horizon, she took off up the wharf, once she hit the sand she allowed her body to run with as much force as possible, determined to push her thoughts from her head.

Wanting nothing more but some solace as she strode across the hot sand, reaching the furthest flag post from the house she stopped, holding her stitch as she tried to ease it out of her muscles, kneading her fingers into her side.

Once the pain had vanished she stretched her muscles out, determined to work her body hard, pay herself for the damage she had done to her life by attacking her own body. Racing back along the surf she smiled as she heard her voice being shouted from the esplanade, she instantly recognised the not too subtle tones of her sister, changing her direction she sped across the dry sand, her feet sliding in the softness of it as she charged for her sister.

"You ok?" Ruby asked upon Charlie reaching her and seeing her tearstained face, noticing the vast amount of sweat clinging to her skin and running gear, ruby instantly knew that Charlie was doing her ritual punishment run.

"Yeah I'm fine, Angelo and I broke up" Charlie muttered trying her hardest to sound sad about it, but deep down she knew she was glad to be released from the relationship she didn't want to be in.

"And you're crying about that?" Ruby asked sceptically, raising her eyebrow to show Charlie she didn't buy her charade. "Or are you crying over Joey and hiding behind your break up with Angelo?" Ruby asked, knowing instantly from the pained expression on her sister's face that she had hit the nail on the head.

"You know I hate it when you do that, right?" Charlie questioned as the threw a mock glare at her sister.

"What read you like a book? Charlie its ok to be sad about missing Joey you know, you don't have to hide your feelings from me, I love you even when you fuck up royally" Ruby grinned cheekily.

"Firstly stop swearing and secondly your right, I'm sorry, I was crying because I miss Joey and not because I broke up with Angelo, now get out of my head and go grab us a coffee" Charlie smiled sheepishly at her sister who rolled her eyes before moving into the diner to grab said coffees.

"Is what you just said true Charlie?" Charlie closed her eyes when she heard the voice, not sure whether she was really hearing it or whether it was her mind playing tricks on her, she wasn't sure whether to turn around and check as the fear and panic coursed through her.

"look at me!" The voice was dripping with anger and hurt as a hand harshly whipped her around to face the source.

"Angelo, I didn't mean for you to hear that" Charlie pleaded with her eyes as she watched his heart break right infront of her.

"So what, here I am cut up about how I just lost this wonderful woman and the only thing you can think of is some stupid guy who was a fucking idiot to walk away from you!" Angelo shouted, oblivious and not caring as to the questioning stares to the people who crowded around them to witness the argument.

"Of course I'm upset that we broke up, Angelo I do love you just not…" Charlie paused not sure if finishing her sentence was a good idea.

"Not as much as you love him!" Angelo spat with venom, he felt like a fool.

"Angelo I cant deny that I love Joey, I cant lie to you and tell you that its not true, but I swear I do love you, you mean so much to me" Charlie begged with him to understand her, she too ignoring the inquisitive eyes trained on her.

"Just not enough" He said his voice full of anger "I loved you Charlie, I wanted to spend my life making you happy… doesn't that mean anything!" He said a little more reserved.

"Of course it does, it means the world that you would want that from me, but…"

"No let me say it for you Charlie, I'm not Joey and I never will be, well I hope he makes you fucking happy because I cant, I would have given you the world! I would have found a way to pluck the stars from the sky for you, found a way to force the tide to go out for you, I would have done anything for you Charlie and all you could do was think of him, every moment we spent together was a lie because all the time you were thinking of him!" Angelo was distraught as the words left his lips, his tears flowing freely down his face, he saw the pain each word inflicted on Charlie but he couldn't stop himself from speaking.

"Please believe me when I tell you that I never wanted to hurt you Angelo, I never meant to hurt you like this, its not what I wanted" Charlie allowed her own tears to fall as she watched the man she cared so much about fall apart infront of her.

"I believe you, I guess we were doomed from the start" Angelo almost whispered as he walked away, not realised the impact his words had on Charlie as they hit her hard, straight in the stomach, winding her.

"Charlz are you ok?" Ruby asked as she approached her sister warily, aware of the many eyes upon them.

Snapping from her reverie, Charlie glanced at her sister, noticing the audience behind her she felt sick. "Iv gotta go, ill see you at home!" Charlie stated quickly.

Turning on her heel she bolted, not wanting to spend any more time on the beach, she just wanted to get home, she took off through the car park, determined to get into the safety of her house before she broke down completely.

"Charlie… wait" Ruby yelled after her sister, sighing when she paid no attention, she decided to follow on slowly, allow her some time to collect herself before she forced the older Buckton to open up to her.

Following in her steps, Ruby watched as her sister moved away from her at a faster speed, as if in slow motion she saw the car speeding around the corner, its silver metallic finish glittering in the sunlight as it ploughed straight into her sister.

The next thing she heard was the two cups that had previously been in her hands fall to the floor, the sound of the cardboard almost echoing into her ears, she heard the sound of her sisters body being thrown into the car as it rolled over the bonnet, the windscreen smashing as her now limp body whipped towards it with such pressure and speed.

Ruby listened in dread as she heard the glass from the windscreen shatter across the floor, the tiny pings stabbing her ears as much as her heart.

"Charlie!" She didn't even realise she was going to shout, it had been a gut reaction but the piercing shriek that emanated from her own mouth jolted her from her trance, instantly running in the direction, trying to ignore the copious amount of blood that drained onto the tarmac around the car.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Do NOT be getting used to multiple posts per day because your not getting it, im merely in a good mood because im having homemade lasagne for dinner and i can smell it cooking, i can almost taste it in the air!!

Henriette - Cheer the hell up

FCBC - no more chaps until i get another Very Strange Things, simple as that lol bribery yes, worth it...... YES

DoW - I think we've already gone through the superwoman thing.... i told we superwoman and i had a arm fight, the rules were the loser had to wear their underwear on the outside of their clothing for eternity............ and as for the 7 chapters, i dont sleep and i dont work, i have alot of time and my hands and yes i know im supposed to be studying but if i dont write things down when i think of them i cant concentrate.... maybe if you spent a little less time eating poor piggys in the rain you would write lots too hee hee (im only joooooooookingggggggggg)

Anyway, here is chapter three, glad you all liked charlie getting ploughed down, i enjoyed writing it, enjoyed writing the next few chapters too lol.

Im going to put a warning here for strong language, there is alot of F, B,S and B words in this chapter so if your easily offended or a minor, you may want to skip this chapter, just wanted to make it realistic and im pretty sure after watching her sister get ploughed down with a car and getting the injuries you are just about to read about she wouldnt be say "Oh golly gosh, whatever just happened dear sister, let me grab my hankercheif to wipe your bloodied brow!" - kids remember swearing isnt big or clever, and i dont condone swearing under the age of 18, drinking you can crack on with but dont swear, you sound like chavs with asbo's!!

Enjoy the chapter, im going to see if my lasagne's ready YUMMMMMMMMMMMM!

**Chapter Three**

"Oh my god Charlie, open your eyes! Please Charlie open your eyes" Ruby pleaded through her tears as she softly stroked her sister's head, ignoring the blood that transferred onto her hands.

"Miss you need to step away, you could cause her more damage if you move her" Ruby glared at the owner of the voice, she didn't recognise him.

"I'm not a fucking moron! Do you think I'm going to move her you idiot, call a fucking ambulance for gods sake!" Ruby screamed at him, not caring how callous and cruel she sounded.

Without any hesitation the man did as he was told, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the young girl's anger again, informing the ambulance of exactly where they were located and the state of the woman.

Ruby moved her head to rest upon Charlie's "Don't you dare die on me Charlie, don't even think about it for one second, you stay with me!" Ruby whispered through her tears, the sobs wracking through her body.

"Ruby, I need you to step away from Charlie and let me take a look at her" Ruby spun around to tell the owner of the voice exactly the same as she had told the other guy, but when she noticed it was Charlie's partner, Watson she obeyed silently.

Another officer wrapped his arms around the young girl, pulling him into her chest hoping to provide some kind of comfort to her.

"Charlie, its George, your giving us all a little bit a scare here, I'm just going to check your pulse ok, stay as still as possible" George spoke softly, she wasn't even sure if Charlie could hear her but she spoke to her anyway as she moved her fingers to her neck, fighting the urge to punch the air triumphantly and celebrate when she felt the soft beating against her fingers.

"That's good Charlie, that means your hearts still working, Charlie can you talk, can you say anything" Georgie asked as she lowered her head close to Charlie's mouth, sighing in sorrow when she never heard a sound.

"Ok Charlie, that's ok, don't try to talk, I'm going to place my finger very carefully in your hand, if you can hear me I want you to try and clutch it as hard as you can" Georgie spoke as she placed two fingers inside Charlie's partially clenched fist, she grinned when she felt the slight flutter.

"Now you listen to me Charlie Buckton, you are not dying on my watch, do you hear me!" Georgie spoke again hoping and praying that the fingers would move again, she grinned when they did.

"That's good Charlie, you've been in an accident, the ambulance is on its way, we're going to get you to the hospital and patched up soon ok, just hang in there" Georgie spoke softly so not to alarm the injured woman laid bleeding profusely infront of her.

"Roo…" Charlie murmured incoherently. Georgie frowned as she heard the soft voice before realising what Charlie was trying to say.

"Ruby is right here Charlie, she's fine just worried about you, I'm going to get her to come over here and hold your hand while I check your injuries ok?" Georgie told her calmly as she reached for Ruby's hand, pulling her towards her sister who was becoming paler by the minute.

She placed Ruby's hand inside Charlie's and smiled confidently at her, her response was definatly a good sign. "Charlie, Ruby is right here, she's going to hold your hand while I check your injuries, everything's going to be ok now, I promise everything will be just fine" Georgie soothed as she moved to the door and checked the occupants.

"Andrews, call that damn ambulance and find out where the hell there are, tell them I want them here ten minutes ago!" Watson hollered to the young officer who stood watching his senior constable with a green tinge to his complexion.

He rushed to grab his walkie, desperate to help save the woman he had not long begun to work with.

Watson checked the two young lads that sad in the car, the driver was groaning in agony, whimpering that his shoulder hurt, blood trickling down his face from the numerous tiny cuts from the glass that scattered over them.

She moved to the opposite side carefully opening the door so not to move Charlie in the slightest, she winced when she saw the teenagers shin bone protruding from his leg. "I need a first aid box right now"

Upon hearing the verbal command left open, Leah rushed into the now empty diner and grabbed the first aid equipment she had stored in the closet, rushing to Constable Watson's side with it. "What can I do?" She asked hoping to ease the situation so Watson could attend to her friend.

"You need to get some gauze and press it against his leg, he's likely to scream out in pain, but if he wants to keep his leg, he's going to have to grin and bare the pressure" Watson nodded to Leah, a simple thanks for freeing her hands, she tried desperately to keep the hostility from her voice as she spoke about the boy, after all he was part of the reason Charlie was laid in the condition she was.

George felt the bile rise to the top of her throat as she realised she was covered in Charlie's blood, she felt her stomach contents want to explode, shaking all thoughts of her own discomfort from her mind she tried to find the source of the blood, instantly noticing from her new angle a shard of glass protruding from Charlie's hip. She grabbed the first aid box and opened it roughly, searching for some more gauzing. Finding it she wrapped it around the shard, careful not to dislodge or move it, she pressed down on it, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"I need more gauzing, and towels, and for fucks sake find out where that bloody ambulance is!" Watson yelled angrily, not caring how unprofessional she sounded infront of her audience.

"You, go to the entrance to the car park and signal the ambulance here" Watson ordered a woman who stood near the back of the group.

Watson grabbed the towels that Colleen had fetched for her, she whimpered as she noticed the blood she was stood in, stepping back instantly, flinching in disgust as she saw the shard sticking out from Charlie's side.

She carefully removed the gauzing, throwing it on the floor beside her, ignoring the splatters of Charlie's blood that now clung to her face as she piled the towels around the shard, determined to get the blood flow under control.

"Charlie, just stay with us, the ambulance will be here any second" George soothed over the woman's body, pleading that she was right; the colour Charlie was turning was beginning to scare her.

"Over Here" Watson heard a woman shout, followed by loud sirens.

"Everyone back away and let the ambulance through, come on move it. Anyone who doesn't move right now is going to find themselves under arrest for obstructing an emergency services vehicle now move!" Andrews shouted, desperate to clear the way, knowing that every second could count.

He nodded when he noticed Watson smiling at him "Well done, tell them we have three casualties, one is an officer and takes priority, I want her in that ambulance and on the way to the hospital before they even look at those two idiots" Watson ordered him, her voice telling him not to disobey her order.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Ok i have just proof read this chapter after writing it weeks ago and though... wtf is going on, what have i missed, so im now going to have to go back and read it all again before i can write anymore!!

As for my other fics, im sorry for the long wait but iv been majorly busy of late, i will try and sort a sceduele out so i have an hour or two a week to write and update these fics, hate leaving you all hanging but life is just getting in the way right now :(

Anyways, i hope you all enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think and whether you actually want me to continue this one, im not 100% sure on the storyline i have planned for it so if not that many people are interested i wont bother with it :( sorry but thats the way it is, im sure if your not that bothered you would rather i spent more time updating Every Cloud ....

Enjoy and please R&R

AL xoxoxox

**Chapter Four**

"Charlie the ambulance is here, just a few more minutes and you will be on your way to the hospital" Ruby heaved a sigh through her sobs, she awaited the fluttering fingers, frowning when Charlie's fingers lay still.

"Charlie, move your fingers" Ruby said as calmly as she could.

"Charlie move your fingers right now, this isn't the time to play a prank on me now move your damn fingers!" Ruby whispered harshly, her heart sank when they remained still, she lifted her other hand and sought out the pulse, she had taken a first aid course at school last year and knew roughly where to look.

"I can't feel her pulse!" Ruby screamed, her voice echoing across the car park, followed by worried gasps.

The paramedics rushed to her side, abandoning the trolley they were unloading from the back of their rig. Ruby immediately moved, allowing them space to work on her sister.

"There's no pulse, we need to get her moved!" The paramedic ordered.

"You don't know if her backs broken, you could kill her!" Watson stated angrily as she heard listened to the instruction he passed to his colleuge.

"She's dead right now, if we don't move her then she's going to stay that way, we have no option!" He snapped angrily at her, sick of the police force trying to tell them how to do his job.

"If you kill her I swear to god ill have your badge!" Watson seethed as she watched the two men left her from the bonnet of the car, walking her carefully away from the broken glass shattered across the floor and laying her down, one guy began giving her CPR whilst the other ran for the defibrillator, flicking it on he waited for it to charge.

"Clear!" He stated, waiting for his partner to move before he jolted the electricity through the woman's limp body, watching as it rose slightly from the ground before flopping back down.

"No pulse" the first guy stated almost angrily "Charge again!" he waited patiently while it recharged.

"Clear!" He lifted his arms away and watched as the woman's broken body flinched with the volts running through her, he lowered his hand sighing with relief when he felt a pulse, it wasn't the strongest pulse he had felt but it was definatly there, throbbing softly at his fingers.

"Ok get the cart!" The first paramedic ordered as the second rushed to his feet, happy to find a dark curly haired man pushing it towards him already with a lifting board resting on top.

"Thanks" he stated quickly.

"Tell me what to do" Hugo stated as he got down on the ground, determined to do anything he could to help save Charlie.

"When we roll her, slide the board carefully as far as you can beneath her" The second guy ordered, when Hugo nodded they began to roll Charlie slowly to the opposite side from her shard of glass.

Once satisfied the board was in place they carefully rolled her back, tightening the straps around her to stop her from moving or falling off when they lifted her.

"Aden, Miles help us lift her!" Hugo ordered as he grabbed one of the hand holes and prepared, when all five men were in place the lifted her easily onto the stretcher.

"I'm going with her!" Ruby stated as she rushed behind them, her eyes never once leaving her sisters bloodied face.

"I'll follow you on" Leah stated, motioning for Aden to take over her place and put pressure on the young lad's leg, he groaned in pain at the force of Aden's hold.

"I hope that bloody hurt you moron!" Aden snapped when he heard the boy whimper pathetically at his leg.

Leah rushed towards her own car, realising she didn't have the keys she dived into the diner to grab her hand bag, dashing back to the car.

"Watson, you follow Charlie, ill hold the fort here and call for back up" Andrews ordered her, taking Watson by surprise, she didn't have time to argue with him as she rushed towards the beat up old car that was beginning to reverse from the car park.

"Charlie don't you dare leave me, I need you please don't leave me" Ruby sobbed as she held her sisters hand tightly, she felt the slight flutter again against her fingers, the sensation soothing her.

She heard her sister try to mutter something; she moved her ear to the mask to listen carefully.

"Love… Rubes" The voice was barely a whisper.

"I love you too Charlie, don't worry everything will be ok" Ruby soothed, trying to believe her own words.

"Tell… Jo…" Charlie was interrupted by her cough, it wracked through her body, every muscle and nerve screamed in pain, her face distorting, showing her younger sister just how much pain she was in.

"Charlie try not to talk, you can talk once your better" Ruby stated, smoothing her free hand over Charlie's sliced head, feeling the tiny shards of glass cut against the palm of her own hand as she brushed her face.

Upon hearing Charlie try to talk again she moved her ear close.

"Jo… so sorry… always… love… see… you… heaven" With the final word Charlie's whole body relaxed, Ruby felt her lip quiver in fear, she quickly moved her hand back to Charlie's pulse spot, instantly feeling it throbbing against her fingers she watched on in confusion. She thought Charlie had just died in her arms but her pulse was still there, she was still breathing, Ruby watched as her chest rose and fell softly, almost peacefully.

"Ruby, where is she, what's going on?" Watson screeched as she rounded the corner, almost colliding with the younger sister.

"They rushed her into surgery, they said I couldn't go in with her, she's not going to make it" Ruby stammered as her tears fell. Leah pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair softly as she rocked her slightly.

"We all know how much of a tough cookie Charlie is, she's going to make it, I can feel it!" Georgie stroked her hand soothingly over Ruby's back as she felt her heart break with compassion.

"Where is she, I just heard!!" Ruby's head snapped up as she heard Angelo's voice.

"You son of a bitch! You utter bastard, this is your fucking fault, if you had just left her alone she wouldn't be in there half dead" Ruby screamed, her voice carrying out through the corridors of the hospital.

"Ruby I'm sorry, you have to know I didn't want this to happen, I lo…" His words were cut of as he saw Ruby charging for him.

"Don't you say that! Don't you say those worse! You're the reason she's laying in there bleeding to death, you piece of shit Angelo!" Ruby threw her fist at his face, normally a punch he would have easily avoided but he didn't, he allowed Ruby to take out her frustration, allowed her to vent her anger and pain.

"You bastard Angelo" she screamed as her fists threw violently at his chest, unable to take anymore he grabbed her wrists, pulling her forcefully towards him, he wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her in place as she fought against him.

"Let me go! Let fucking go of me! I hate you" each word that left her mouth pierced straight into his heart, he closed his eyes tight as silent tears rolled down his cheeks, restraining the sister of the woman he loved as she fought and screamed at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Ok so its official, im the crappest writer on the site.... i obviously am rubbish with time management, because i havent had chance to even write for weeks - im starting to have some major withdrawels here!**

**So my first exam is in 2 weeks and although i should seriously be revising right now or doing my homework (god i feel like a child saying that!!) for tomorrow, im not, im posting you all a chapter of this, for any of you who are even still reading this because you thought i had been hit by a bus and was laid in a coma somewhere..... wait isnt this the fic about charlie getting hit by a car??? christ i dont know anymore!! so here is your chapter as requested to all those still out there, seriously dont know whether to continue writing as and when due to everyone probably giving up on this by now.**

**If your still reading send a review even if it just says 'im still here' so i know whether to pull my finger out, put my maths/biology book away for a while and get some writing done!!**

**Thanks to all of you who have reveiwed previously, you know i love you all and im missing you guys making me laugh all the time.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my buddy 1818 because i feel bad that i havent even had time to talk to you lately :( miss ya mrs sunshine!**

**Enjoy the chap and let me know how much you want me to carry on, if enough people want me to i will but you need to let me know coz i seriously need to get writing!!**

**Love to you all, whereever in the world you may be AL xxx**

**Chapter Five**

Once Ruby's screaming had stopped Angelo pulled her tighter into his chest, wanting to provide her with as much comfort as possible.

"If she dies…" He heard the muffled sob from his chest.

"Listen to me Ruby, Charlie is not going to die, she is in there right now fighting for her life, she wouldn't leave you even if she had to, you are the single most important person in her life, not even Joey could replace you" Angelo stated as he looked deeply into Ruby's broken eyes.

"What if she..." "She wont, Charlie's a fighter, a survivor, in no time at all she is going to be driving us all insane as she hands out her orders from her hospital bed" he smiled at her hoping it caused her some comfort.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean what i…" "shush Ruby, it doesn't matter, just lets sit down and wait for the doctor to come out and tell us she's ok" Angelo gave her a look that instantly calmed her, she nodded as she allowed him to guide her to the rigid chairs, upon sitting she instantly rested her head against his shoulder as the tears fell down her face. _Charlz I swear to god you had better not leave me_ Ruby thought as she felt Leah take her hand, her thumb rubbing over it softly.

Watson stormed towards a trolley as she saw it enter the emergency ward, quickly followed by a wheel chair. "I want both of these men in one room and I want the best security you have on the door and inside the room until my officers can come and charge them and take them in!" Watson demanded in a voice that the receptionist didn't dare argue with.

"What are you talking about you mad bitch, you cant charge me! I didn't do nothing!!" the guy in the wheel chair spat angrily at her, she spun on her heel, seething with anger. She walked slowly towards him, the anger building with each step, she was just about to reach for his scrawny neck when she felt two firm arms wrap around and drag her away, she turned to protest.

"Leave it George, Charlie needs your support right now, not you getting yourself into trouble on her behalf" Angelo soothed as he nudged her towards the two women who sat anxiously waiting.

"That's right, do as your told little piggy" He boy laughed as he watched the scene unfold, flinching when he saw Angelo turn on his heel and advance towards him, grabbing him by the neck he pinned him against the wall.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea what you have just done!" Angelo spat through his gritted teeth, the voice inside his head screaming for him to calm down but his body moving on auto pilot.

"I'm gonna have you done for police brutality!" The boy grinned at him, as if his threat mattered. "iv got witnesses, everyone in this room can see what your doing right now" he laughed as Angelo looked around the room to find everyone silently watching him with bated breath.

"Well mate, the thing is, I simply don't care, the woman I love is in there bleeding to death because of you and your stupid mate and all you can do is laugh about it, you can take my badge and my job, there is nothing I would love more than to give it all up just to know that she is going to be ok!" Angelo seethed.

"Ahh well, if she dies its just one less pig to worry about" He smirked, Angelo could feel his teeth gritting together in anger, he raised his fist, watching as the boy whimpered away the second he realised he was about to be pummelled.

"Angelo don't" Ruby yelled from behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder he relaxed instantly, realising Charlie wouldn't be impressed if he beat a man to death infront of her little sister.

"I don't want you loosing you job over a prick like him, Charlie wouldn't either, let the courts decide what to do with him" Ruby begged from behind him, clenching his hand around the boys throat once more Angelo lowered him back into the chair, turning his back to the arrogant boy he began to stride away, determined not to upset Ruby anymore than she was.

"That's it little piggy, do as a little girl says!" The boy jibed, flinching when the cop turned back to him, his eyes full of fury.

"You think your so clever don't you?" Ruby asked with disgust. "Well guess what, you may have your jibes and cocky comments now, but will you be quite so cocky when your rotting in jail for a number of offences, one being almost killing a cop, you know what makes me laugh, I grew up with cops all my life, I know exactly how they work. They watch each others backs, all the time. Do you have anyone to watch your back?" Ruby asked him menacingly, barely giving him time to reply.

"I hear they don't like child molesterors in jail" Ruby warned him, watching as confusion spread across his face.

"What are you talking about you stupid bitch, I aint touched no kids!" He glared at her, wondering what the hell was happening.

"Right, you and I know that, but will a prison full of criminals know that? You can plead your innocence all you like… but do you really think they are going to believe scum like you over the entire police force?" Ruby grinned when she saw the fear in his eyes.

"You cant do that! You couldn't!!" He stammered, the sweat beginning to form on his brow as he realised what would happen to him inside with those kinds of rumours.

"Watch me! If I were you I would get in that room with your buddy and devise some kind of system to watch each others backs!" Ruby spat at him cockily as she turned to find three stunned faces watching her intently.

Hearing the security move to secure him in the room Ruby whipped around, a smile playing on her lips "Oh, and one little piece of advice, whatever you do… don't drop the soap!" Ruby watched his face pale before the door shut, blocking her view of him

Ruby turned back to her companions, seeing their amused but strained faces watching her intently.

"what?" She questioned as she moved back to sit beside Leah, taking her hand once more.

"You totally have Charlie's sadistic sense of justice!" Angelo grinned at her, it didn't meet his eyes but it was the best he could muster up.

"Oh yes, wait till we tell her with little Buckton just said, she's going to be so proud of you" George giggled as she imagined Charlie's reaction to her sisters verbal attack.

"Well the jerk deserved it" Ruby reminded them as she felt George flop on the chair next to her.

"Yeah he did, and out of the four of us, you were the only one strong enough to do the right thing, Charlz really would be proud, personally I wish Angelo had let me wipe that grin off his face" Watson mused as she imagined beating his face black and blue.

"Funny I was just thinking I wished Ruby had let me rearrange his face" Angelo chirped, glad of the distraction from the events in the surgery room behind him.

"Well I'm just glad that you all managed to control yourself, I mean you two are cops and Ruby, your sister and father are cops, I don't think any of you should be beating anyone up, you know lead by example" Leah stated matter of factly, staring with amusement at the three faces looking at her incredulously.

"Personally though I would have hit him where it hurts, right in the goolies with the biggest hammer I could find" She grinned at her companions, watching as their faces lit up at the image she had conjured for them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Ok guys, so here is the next chapter of AYNIL, i hope you enjoy it, you get abit of my sadistic side near the end of this chapter, what can i say.... i like revenge lol.

Thanks to everyone for being so patient with my sporadic updates (i can't say sporadic without thinking of the film clueless!!) i know it sucks, its driving me mad too but i need to focus on the coursework right now... not much point in going back to college after a million years to not do any work and just sit writing fanfic... well unless it was fanfic college... but its not....

Ramble over, Enjoy and reveiws arnt compulsary but are more than welcome, nothing better than a reveiw, no matter how simple or heavy it is, if you wanna tell me what you thinks gonna happen, suggestions for the plot lines, complaints about my terrible writing, compliments that i found five minutes to update, random musings of the day... anything is gratefully accepted....

Thanks for sticking with this guys, love to you all

AL xx

p.s. i know shes not in it yet but give Joey time, she will make an appearance, even if its just for Charlies funeral, she will come back ;-)

**Chapter Six**

"Here you go Rubes, I brought you a coffee, milk, two sugars" Angelo smiled as he handed Ruby the cardboard cup.

"How did you know how I took my coffee?" She asked him with a smirk.

"Charlie informed me months ago, that if I was going to be spending time at the house around you it would be wise to remember how you took your coffee" Angelo grinned mischievously.

"She always was looking out for me" Ruby sighed sadly suddenly remembering why they were all sat at the hospital.

"Hey stop that, power of positive thinking, Charlie is going to be just fine, no doubt she will walk out of that room any second with the shard of glass still in her side demanding to go home, and of course no one would dare argue with her so they would let her" Angelo smiled when Ruby giggled at the image.

"That does sound like Charlz" She admitted smiling at him.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out between you, you're actually a really nice guy" Ruby admitted sheepishly.

"Don't sound too surprised" Angelo smiled as he nudged her playfully; she winced in pain, causing Angelo to jump up in surprise.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked fear in his voice; Charlie would kill him if anything happened to Ruby while she was out cold.

"Just my hand, I think I cut it on some glass earlier, it doesn't hurt too much and its practically stopped bleeding now" Ruby admitted as she glanced at her hand, following her gaze, Angelo gasped when he saw the blood covered cloth she had tied around her hand, kicking himself for not noticing it earlier.

"Let me take a look" he smiled softly, grinning when she pulled away and winced.

"Not so tough now are you little Buckton" he grinned, hoping she would accept his playfulness.

"Do you want me to kick your arse, because I will…? I'm totally capable" Ruby warned him with a smile.

"Ok, ok no fighting" Angelo smiled pulling the cloth and frowning "Right come on, your gonna need stitches for this" Angelo pulled her up and dragged her towards the nurses station much to her disamusement.

"I can't leave Charlie!" Ruby whined. "Your not, your going to be 20 feet away from the door for fifteen minutes while they fix your hand, if anything happens George or Leah will come and find us" Angelo bargained with her, the look in his eye told her she wouldn't win so she nodded and allowed herself to be led into a small room to await a doctor or nurse.

An hour later and she was sat on the hard rigid chairs again, her eyes drooping slightly as her tiredness began to take over, she fought to keep her eyes open but the longer she fought the heavier her eyelids became, she told herself mentally that Charlie wouldn't mind if she just waited with her eyes shut, she wouldn't sleep just rest her eyes for a little while she waited.

She squealed as Charlie's body was ploughed down by the car, her eyes opened quickly as she felt Leah's voice surround her as she whispered soothing words, she felt sick as she glanced at the floor, noticing her blood covered clothes for the first time, she paled when she realised who's blood it was, she felt sickened as she rose from her chair, a million thoughts rushing through her mind, she needed to get out of there, she needed to wash her sisters blood from her, cleanse herself of the last existence of her sister, she couldn't stay there any longer covered in her sister.

She turned to flee when she heard the door open, her heart stopped as Rachel stood covered in blood, the same blood that she was covered in.

"Charlie's being moved to intensive care, Ruby come and sit down while I explain" Rachel smiled at the girl seeing the panic and fear written across her face.

"She's dead isn't she" Ruby stated more than asked.

"Ruby, sit" Angelo ordered as he nudged her towards the chairs.

"Charlie suffered a lot of serious injuries, she's very lucky to be alive" Rachel paused as Ruby let out a relieved sigh, for the first time realising that Rachel came with good news.

"We managed to remove the shard of glass from her side luckily it only hit a few smaller veins so we managed to stitch them up, aswell as her side, there will be a scar but it could have been much worse. She has numerous lacerations to her face, I assume caused by the windscreen, we have a plastic surgeon coming in tomorrow to take a look and see what he can do with them to leave as minimal scarring as possible, for now though we have 'sterry' stripped them together, just to stop the bleeding and evade infection" Rachel smiled at Ruby as she took her hand.

"We have had to remove part of Charlie's liver, a broken bone had snagged it causing it to bleed out, we tried stitching it up but it wouldn't hold the stitches so we cut it, don't worry though, the liver will grow back. We also had to stitch her lung, there was a tear in the lining causing it to fill with blood, we drained it and fixed it but she will need to be on a breathing machine for a few weeks until she has the strength the breath on her own" Rachel smiled sadly at Ruby who was beginning to look a little worried, she was however down as Charlie's next of kin and that meant she needed to explain it all to her, glad that Leah and Angelo were there to support her and reiterate anything she didn't understand.

"She had a few broken ribs which while we had her open we have set back into place, they will take a while to heal but heal they will, she had a slight fracture to her left shoulder, but I'm afraid her arm has been broken in several places, its going to take a few months at least to heal. Her hip should mend quicker providing she rests and allows it to heal, that shouldn't be too hard with her broken ankle and pelvic bone, that brings us to the last one on her list, she obviously suffered a large blow to the head, now we have done numerous scans but cant see any fractures or breaking to the skull area, however due to the nature of the accident and the force she was hit with, her brain has swollen and because of that we have had to put her in a sleep induced coma"

"A what!! she's in a coma!" Ruby shrieked horrified.

"Yes, it would be too dangerous to allow her to wake up with her brain so swollen, she needs to be asleep while it returns to its normal size, there are no guarantees but we are hopeful once the swelling has gone, she should wake up" Rachel smiled.

"Wait, what do you mean should wake up?" Ruby asked feeling the sick rise to her throat once more.

"There is no reason she shouldn't, but it's not something we can tell. She is reacting well to the treatments, the coma will give her time to heal whilst protecting her from the pain, but unfortunately there is no guarantee that she will wake up, but like I said we are hopeful" Rach stroked her thumb over Ruby's leg, trying to convey her confidence.

"Can I… see her?" Ruby asked hopefully. "Sure but there are two things I need to inform you of first" Rachel replied seriously.

"First thing is, the bruising is just beginning to show, it may look bad now but in a few hours or days, literally every inch of her body will be covered by a bruise, it will look a lot worse than it feels to her though" Rachel added softly not wanting Ruby to think she would be in pain.

"What's the second" Ruby added solemnly, she wanted nothing more than to go and see her sister and tell her how much she loved her.

"Ahh well, I was just informed that I have a victim from a car crash that needs his broken leg resetting immediately because the police are awaiting him for questioning, I'm pretty sure if you guys go and sit on that chair there you will get a lovely sound of him screaming in pain" Rachel's eyes glittered with mischief as she whispered to Ruby who grinned at her.

Ruby, Angelo and Leah sat on the chairs Rachel had pointed them too, Georgie had gone to inform the station that Charlie was out of surgery and in intensive care, she grinned when she heard Andrews repeat her message to the station and a roar of applause echo down the line.

Suddenly Georgie's grin was disturbed by a loud scream echoing through the hall "Jesus is that a hospital or a torture house" Andrews grinned down the phone as he heard the scream penetrate his ears.

"Officer Andrews, would you like to come and collect the two boys from the hospital for questioning, that sound was me being told they are ready for the interrogation" Watson smiled as she glanced at Ruby who giggled as she listened to the cries coming from the room.

Joining them Georgie grinned at the happy faces. "George listen!" Ruby demanded quietly, suddenly Ruby heard the sound again, the sound of humiliation that was, as the young man cried for his mother, telling Rachel that he wanted his mum and that she had to go and call her immediately.


End file.
